Many vehicles are unintentionally locked with the keys inside the vehicle or keys are lost with the vehicle locked. Motor vehicle door locks are becoming more and more sophisticated to prevent theft. This sophistication however makes it difficult for legitimate access to be obtained when necessary under circumstances as set out above or at accident scenes.